


Let's Make A Baby (Mark Pellegrino+OC)

by angel_scoggins



Category: Mark Pellegrino - Fandom
Genre: Baby, Creampie, F/M, Fatherhood, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Hot Sex, Mark Pellegrino - Freeform, Masturbation, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Rough Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 03:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14150961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_scoggins/pseuds/angel_scoggins
Summary: Angst smut about being pregnant with Mark Pellegrino's baby and nervous about the future. Daddy Mark stops by to be loving and affectionate but quickly finds himself in the middle of a passionate pregnancy fuck. Pregnant kink, smut, angst. Loving Mark.





	Let's Make A Baby (Mark Pellegrino+OC)

I’ve always been stupid about what I thought my life was about. When I was a teenager I missed out on fun and dating because I thought acting classes and dancing was what it was all about. When I was in my twenties I missed out on marrying young or having kids young because I thought my acting career was what it was all about. I seldom made time for family, friends or any damn one. And I felt that my life was complete without all the added complication of people and their bullshit. There were places I wanted to go and things I wanted to see. Why would I ever want to fuck all that up?  
Yet here I was at the age of 45 staring at a positive pregnancy test and realizing I didn’t know shit about life at all. Its not like it is in the movies where the stunning female actress finds out she’s expecting and her and the equally sexy as hell actor work out their differences and fall into each others arms. First off, how fucking not sexy is being pregnant? I woke up every morning with so much bloat I felt like at any moment I just fly away. And my stomach kept making these horrid as shit noises like I was the host for some sort of alien life form that might burst through my stomach at any given moment. Not to mention the rather lovely blue vein looking things that grow on the sides on your tits that no one feels the need to ever tell you about. Lovely. Just lovely.  
As for the expected father that was another kettle of fish. I had been friends with actor Mark Pellegrino for a long time. We had studied acting together and had done a few projects here and there. I had always thought he was a talented, attractive as all hell kind of guy. But had lacked the courage to ever do anything about it. But on my forty fifth birthday we had gone out together to celebrate. Then things had gone back to my apartment. One thing led to another and I had ended up getting a good long fuck up against the wall. Then another in the bed. Mark proved to be an insatiable and passionate partner. Easily the best I had ever had. And I still thought about him endlessly and wandered where he was now and what he was doing.  
I stared at the fifth pregnancy test I had taken that week. Why did I keep taking these things when a blood test had already told me I was pregnant? I don’t know. Maybe its just a right of passage and all pregnant women do it. I understood that some pregnancies miscarry and I guess I just had to reassure myself constantly that this baby thing was still going on. That it wasn’t a little dream that had been snatched away from me sometime in the night.  
I was ignoring Mark right now. He knew about the baby because I had called him at three in the morning and left a message on his phone about it like a total asshole. I had no idea how the hell he would react to the idea of being a father. I wasn’t even sure how I felt about being a mother. Not joy exactly. More like absolute terror and worries about being too old and tired for what was coming. I wasn’t twenty anymore. And I worried that Mark felt the same way I did. Plus any added anger about how I had delivered the news.  
I had just thrown the pregnancy test away when I got a knock on the door. I was expecting my assistant, Beth back any minute with some coffee and bagels from the bakery I liked down the road so I had left the door unlocked.  
“Come in,” I shouted, fiddling with the TV remote and looking for a movie to watch on Netflix.   
“Thought you might want to see me,” A decidedly male voice said over my shoulder.  
I whipped my head around in a decidedly unsexy motion to find Mark striding past me with a bag of freshly made breakfast and a cup of coffee in his hand. “Hope you’re not too hard on Beth. She actually seems kinda scared of you. Which is odd because that doesn’t seem like the Beth I know.”  
Did I mention the horrific mood swings of pregnancy yet? How you can go from loving someone to death to in the next moment plotting their immediate demise with the closest pointy object?  
I wish this is the point of the story where I could tell you that I ran into Mark’s arms and we held each other and planned a new life for us and our child. But that’s something that happens in fairy tales. And life is no children’s story. No, this is the part where I broke down into a fit of ugly crying while Mark gently patted me on the back like he was comforting a crazy woman. Which, at this point, he was. Just yesterday I had broken down over a TV commercial featuring a small child holding a cat. And I was pretty sure my face would never return back to its normal shape ever again.  
Mark’s silence disturbed me and I looked up to find that he was gazing at some spot over my shoulder. He seemed a million miles away from here and I was suddenly curious as hell about why he was here. But I felt I owed him an apology, too.  
“I’m sorry about ignoring you. A lot…going on with me.”  
Mark pulled me into his arms then. But his eyes maintained a coldness that hinted at just how unhappy with me he was at that moment. “It was quite a message to wake up to,” he tells me. “And not a mature thing to do. If this works out between us on any level you’re going to have to be able to show me respect. That’s what I do with you. With anyone.”  
I started sobbing at that point. Mark rubs my back and shoulders while I ride the emotions through. It felt so good to be touched after such a long period of feeling ugly as hell and undesirable. His hands were so big and warm on my bare skin. I moaned softly, snuggling deeper against him. I felt a deep need threaten to consume me as I clung onto him. It wasn’t just a physical need like the one that had resulted in the life growing inside of me. But something that seemed to tug at the depths of my soul. A hunger for life. Not just the one inside of me but for my own and the child’s and Mark’s. I felt so much more aware of life now that I carried one inside of me. And I wanted so much more out of life now than I ever had before.  
“I missed you,” Mark says, pressing his forehead against mine. “I wondered what I had done to piss you off. Or maybe push you away. I just want you to be honest with me. I would never hurt you. So please don’t hurt me.”  
He pressed his lips gently to mine. I think he’d intended it to be a chaste gesture but I threaded my fingers through his hair and deepened it, delving my tongue into his mouth. I heard a groan leave him as his hands cupped my swollen breasts, carefully weighing each one before he lightly pinched my nipples in between his fingertips.   
"You’re so beautiful. So perfect,“ he tells me, kissing my collar bone and tossing my now empty robe to the floor. "I need you so much it hurts.”  
I shoved his fingers deep inside of my pussy, pleased at the shudder that went through him at discovering how hot and wet I was. Plus side of being preggo, I may be hungry and somewhat homicidal most of the time, but my pussy was always hot as hell and hungry for dick. And I hadn’t gotten laid since the one and only time Mark and I fucked, so this was long overdue.  
I started dragging Mark towards the bedroom.  
“I don’t want to hurt you. Or the bab–”  
I pushed him down onto the bed and climbed on top of him. He lifts himself up to kiss and stroke my body greedily, loving every inch of skin he could reach. I could tell he wanted to do foreplay. That he wanted to make this as good for me as he possibly could. But I was too fucking horny for all that. So I started fiddling with Mark’s belt impatiently.  
Once I had the belt in my hands I threw it to the floor and pulled Mark’s pants down to his thick, heavy cock popped free. I tormented him a little rubbing his cock against my warm slit before plunging him in to the hilt. Mark threw his head back and gritted his teeth, a low fuck leaving his lips.   
"Fuck, yes,“ I cried as I rode him. "Fuck me. Fuck me. Yes.”  
Mark squeezed and sucked my tits as I tangled my hands in his soft blond hair. Every part of me felt alive. I felt like some sort of female bitch in heat being serviced by her alpha mate. I needed it faster, harder. I wanted to be consumed. And I let out a feral growl as Mark flipped me onto my back and fucked me so hard I thought the bed would break.  
“This is what you really want, isn’t it,” he asks me. “Is this what you lay here and think about? Do you touch yourself and think of me?”  
"Yes.“  
"Do it for me. Show me how you touch yourself.”  
He slowed down fucking me and let me stroke my clit as he slowly thrusted in and out of me.  
"Make yourself cum for me. I want to see it.“  
I looked down at the site of Mark’s cock stretching my pussy wide. How good it looked and felt to be his little bitch. I felt the pull of an orgasm building inside of me, so strong it frightened me a little. I had jerked off since getting pregnant and the orgasms had felt deeper, more intense somehow. And I knew this one would be mind blowing.   
"Good girl. That’s it. Cum for me. I can feel you’re almost there. Just a little further.” He fucked me a little harder, urging me on.  
I threw my head back and screamed his name as the climax took me over completely. “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.”  
I was only partly aware of Mark reaching his own peak. His cursing was a lot softer than mine. His face was pressed tightly against my neck.   
I held him tightly to my chest as his body spasmed against mine. Mark was a wild but gentle lover, enjoying the afterglow almost as much as the act itself. He loved to be cuddled and kissed as he came down from his high.   
"I love you,“ Mark says, moving onto his back and pulling me against him.  
"I love you, too.”


End file.
